Take Me, Keep Me, I'm Yours
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: KXS - Kenshin and Sanosuke are finally together, but someone from Kenshin's past comes for revenge. Careful, Sano... To some people, life is a small price to pay.
1. Wonderings Of A Wanderer

**Take Me, Keep Me, I'm Yours**

_A Rurouni Kenshin fic by_

_Crimson Vixen_

**Disclaimer:** blah blah, we all know who they belong to.. Rurouni Kenshin and all related characters, and other mumbo jumbo you already know (didn't rhyme on purpose) are not mine. The story is all I own....

.

**A/N: **This chapter is only sort of like an introduction. The chapters following this one will be in first person POV. Oh, heh, also, they will be a lot longer, if that means anything for you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Groggy.

That's what he felt like.

Groggy.

Groggy, tired, and a little drunk.

In fact, Sagara Sanosuke reaked of alcohol.

Stretching his arms into the air, arching his back like a cat, he yawned. His mouth was dry and his head was hurting, but it wasn't any surprise to him. In fact, he was almost used to it. Drinking and fighting made him forget everything. Everything from his lost captain, to his latest losing streak at gambling. He just hoped he didn't hurt anybody too bad this time. He... couldn't remember.

Chk. Chk.

Boy, was his head pounding.

Chk. Chk.

"Sano?"

His eyes shifted, and his tongue traced his dry lips and dissapeared into his slightly opened mouth. His head spun, confused at the greatly muffled sound from outside his walls. It took him a moment to realize that someone was at his door, and that someone was knocking. With enough dignity and sense still left in him -not to mention his infamous stamina- he managed to drag himself to his feet, clinging onto his sheets to cover his nude frame as he made his way to the sliding door. Leaning against the wall for easier balance, he pushed said door open to find a red-headed rurouni, smiling his usual happy grin.

He would have giving him his trademark grin in return if he didn't feel so shitty.

"Good morning, Sano," he chirped. Hell, the guy had probably been up for hours.

Sanosuke pealed his eyes off of Kenshin and to the sky. The sun was just starting to rise. Returning his gaze to the rurouni, he arched a sleepy brow.

"Uh...Morning," he slurred.

"It is a fine morning, that it is, Sano." He closed his eyes and smiled, cocking his head to one side. "Would you not say so?"

"Not Sure," Sano muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Too tired to tell."

Kenshin's once beaming face became wrinkled in short, surprised disgust as he smelled the sake creeping along Sanosuke's words, littering the space between them. He smiled again with a sigh, although it was dimmer than before.

"Why don't you go back to bed then, Sano," he suggested, shooing him back into his small and cramped room he called a home, sliding the door shut behind them, preventing the others living in the row houses from seeing them.

The young brunette wasted no time collapsing in his futon, his face buried in pillows, and his lanky frame tangled carelessly in twisted sheets.

Ruffling of clothes.

The sheet over Sano temporarily being lifted.

The flash of cold air against his bare skin was soon replaced with a sensational warmth connecting with the length of his side. Kenshin nuzzled his head into the ex-fighter-for-hire's nape and brought his arm over Sano's built chest and let it lay there. While the teen was soon dozing off into slumber, light snoring filling in the silence of the small room, Kenshin took the time to look at his surroundings.

His lover was messy, and the room proved it. Cobwebs filled a few corners, small spiders taking advantage of Sanosuke's hospitality and making themselves at home. The place was covered in a thin layer of dust. A few articles of clothing were scattered on the floor, even though the rurouni had a hard time remembering a time that the young fighter wore anything OTHER than his white gi. Food leftovers were left on the floor to mold or feed the bugs - whichever came first. Even the futon they were currently in was a mess. The only thing that Kenshin could see that was not out of order was a red bandana next to the pillow, neatly folded and carefully placed where it could be reached upon waking. A small smile filled his face.

Sano was messy, indeed. But it was a little quirk that made him even more lovable. Many things attracted the wanderer to the fighter.

He was an impulsive young man with a dark past, but his heart was always in the right place. His determination was something to be greatly admired, and although he usualy resolved to violence over anything else as a first option, he was a good friend and ally. His loyalty and trustworthiness was greater than any dog could ever give to his master, and he was honest. Of course, as much as his ambition, morals, and heart were something that Kenshin though to be - to put mildly - simply beautiful, his actions usualy got him hurt or at least into some kind of trouble. But Kenshin was always there for him, and he would be, till the day he died. Sanosuke was mature - to an extent - and was more than capible of taking care of himself, but when all the matters are taken into account, he was still... just a kid.

Like everyone in this world, he had his secrets and he had his problems. And as open as he was half the time, he never let his problems out to the world. He never did like to bring anyone down, unless of course, it was someone he hated. His reasoning and opinions were always strongly supported, and behind that mask of an all around tough-guy, inside was an innocent youth who was still searching for answers to his own questions, as we all are.

Kenshin seemed to see this right away...

The first to give him a chance, and the first to listen to him, he never expected things to turn out so great. Finding that 'Zanza' was a fighter-for-hire interested the red head, and he felt a strange yet inviting need to see that face more than once. The face that held so much anger and pain, the one that he wanted more than anything to heal.

Next to his personality and all the wonderful things he had to offer, such as protection, security and a piller to lean on when everything else has already crumbled, his looks were not something to go unoticed. That rebellious brown hair that spiked out of its own free will and seemed impossible to control, the tall and well-build body that sprouted muscles and battle scars litteraly everywhere, the sketchy and childish posture (usually invovling his hands being shoved into his pockets), the rough and worn in hands, the stunning smile he flashed every so often, and those intense deep chocolate eyes. Those eyes held such innocence and emotion, Kenshin couldn't help but stare into them endlessly. His face held such and animated feeling in them, it seemed a rare find.

The kids entire aura was filled with... perfection.

He was just..._perfect_.

Closing his eyes only after he gave a breif scan of his younger lover, Kenshin finally allowed himself to drift off into sleep, smiling only at the thought of waking up to that sweet flawless face later in the day.


	2. Street Of Flying Daggers

**Thank you:**

**Kage Ohkami** I am swooning with you, hon! Kenshin and Sano together is just so right! I'm glad that you liked the description of Sano as much as I did writing it. Poor Sanosuke NEVER gets the credit he deserves!

**Luvsdogz** Hm… I guess if I don't keep it normal, you could say slightly altered, but I'm really not too sure yet. I mean, I have a plot in my head but I'm not rock solid on some of the factors of the story so we'll both just have to see along the way. As for other characters? That depends on my hands. They have a mind of their own.

**A/N:** Sorry I made you wait for so long! Seriously! I hope you can all forgive me, cuz the next chapter is here! Wooo! I just got caught up in so many things, what with school and loads of homework, after school activities and other stories that are currently being worked on and BLEH! Forgive meh!

Well, anyway, from here on it's all in first person. Please leave reviews and no flames, (just constructive criticism, please!) and I'll be a happy camper. It's nice to have readers that are… well… reading, but it makes the heart flutter when reviews fill the inbox of a girl such as myself, so do be so kind.

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its related characters, though I really wish I did. Course, if I did, it'd prolly scare little kids with all the stuff I would do with them. Muwahaha! Ahem, right. Not mine. Only the plot is. Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Take Me, Keep Me, I'm Yours**

**Chapter Two – Street Of Flying Daggers**

_**Kenshin's POV**_

_A Rurouni Kenshin fic by_

_Crimson Vixen_

_

* * *

_

* * *

My nap had been a short one, for I wasn't too tired in the first place. But I remember settling myself down next to Sanosuke because he seemed –to put it bluntly- beat. And I have to admit, I did knock on his door a little early, probably much earlier than Sano was used to. So letting him literally fall onto his futon and shut his heavy lids was the least I could do. And as peaceful as he looked in his sleep, I couldn't help but worry about the scent of alcohol that smothered his skin. His skin was glistening in the heat of the small room, and he needed to wash up. He was probably planning on doing it once he got to Miss Kaoru's dojo. He usually washed up there, in spite of Kaoru's pouting. She does care for Sanosuke. Really, she does, like an older brother. I think she just wants to be given a little more thanks, is all. But Sano does say thanks, just in his own way. 

My lids started to open into tiny slits, though I didn't even notice that they were closed until just now, thinking. And as my vision cleared and the rumblings of the streets outside started to fill my ears, I rose into a sitting position, noticing with the slightest poignant feeling in the pit of my stomach when I found I had woken up alone.

My head turned on its own in a strange instinct, and I smiled to find Sanosuke awake behind me, his back turned at my person as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his precious gi. My grin faintly faltered at the sight of his stomach, at how thin he was. But it faded when he turned around to meet my gaze with those warm colored eyes, flashing me that toothy grin of his.

"Mornin'."

He sounded more awake, at least. But he didn't smell any better. Still, I stood up and straightened out my own clothing.

"Good Afternoon, Sano," I corrected. "You slept in, that you did. We should started heading to Kaoru-dono's now."

His lips twisted to the side as if in thought, his eyes wandering upward at the roof as his bandaged hand came up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" he drawled, but then his eyes flickered to me, and I could sense the mischievous glint right away. He leapt at me in the next instant, knowing full well that I was fast enough on reflex to dodge him, but also knew just as well that I wouldn't, and we were tangled in each other on the hard floor. He straddled my waist and sat there, intertwining our fingers as he stared at me in awe, his eyes curious and childlike. His young and handsome features sketched themselves into thought and he bent down closer to me, close enough for out noses to brush, as he let his weight push down on my hands.

"You know, Kenshin…" he paused for effect, licking his lips, his eyes still sparkling from his morning wake. "I'm not the only one who has my eyes on you."

His lips found my collar bone and his breaths were hot on my skin. My eyes closed to the sensation, finding the brain to open my mouth and respond.

"Ne, Sano-chan?"

I could feel his flirting falter, as I knew the 'chan' suffix was one that he was not fond of in the least. But he knew that it was the only reason I used it.

"The Missy and the Fox," He muttered, his voice blurring into my neck. "And every other thing on two legs you come into contact with." His hands now pinned mine on the floor over my head, and I knew that now that I had let things go so far, I wasn't going to be able to get back up on my own. Sano had the obvious advantage over me when it came to brute strength, and he used it well.

I love the way Sano talks. I love the sound of his voice. For only being a young childof 19, (though he was tall enough to be mistaken for someone much older...) his tone was deep and attractive, yet at the same time pained from the experiences of a gloomy past. I often found myself asking him question about his past that he had not already brought into light, but he would always change the subject and flicker his eyes to the side so I couldn't get the chance to read him. He knew me too well to let me do that. I would tell him that communication might be nice for the both of us, but he would turn it over and say that same thing back to me.

"Kaoru and Megumi have a thing for you," he elaborated, making sure I understood as his lashesbegan kissingmy chin.

His hands removed themselves from mine and set themselves on the floor on either side of my shouldersto get a good balance above me. My hands, now free, rose to slide under Sano's gi and stroke his toned backside.

"Sano," I wavered slightly, pushing him gently and he got the idea to back off. He lifted himself from me and sat on his feet, staring at me with childlike wonderment. "Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi do not have as strong a love as you do for me. And besides…" I reached out a hand and cupped the back of his neck.

"I'm just following my heart, that I am…"

Puppy love... was what it was. Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi. Puppy love. A false emotion that fooled them into thinking they were attracted to me when really, I was just filling in that empty space in their life, and Sanosuke was the only one I shared that intense connection with. We were a bandage, if you will, for each other, to mend the wounds of the past. We shared the loss and became stronger.

The hand on his neck applied pressure and I started to pull him closer to me, closing the distance until our lips met. His tongue immediately demanded entrance, and I granted his wish. I'm not sure how or when it had occurred, but we were rolling on the floor when I finally paid close enough attention. My hands went flailing to catch my balance once or twice, and my left palm landed sharply on spoiled food and old chopsticks, sending them into the air.

My eyes opened, snapping back to reality and I broke the kiss, much to the displeasure of my younger lover, who grunted. I stood, smoothing my appearance and staring at the food.

"We should get going, that we should. I promised Miss Kaoru that I would bring her some food for dinner tonight."

"Dammit, Kenshin," Sano used his fist to rise himself from the floor. He didn't bother to fix the wrinkles and creases in his clothing, just shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned his head to the side, trying to hide the almost invisible pout he held. "She's not even here and you _still _let her push you around. You've been living there for forever now, you don't need to repay her for anything anymore."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his logic.

"Would you like to join me?"

His head turned, the smallest sound escaping his startled lips. A pinkish hue clung to his cheekbones.

"What, you mean live with you? O-or getting the food?"

The blush jumped from Sano's face to mine, and I shook my head. He shifted his feet a little bit, then made his way to the door to slip something over said feet, and he looked back at me. It was safe to say he had figured out that the invitation to live with me was a false one, as the color from his face was back to normal and his hands dove deeper into his pockets.

"Let get going before I change my mind."

Smiling, I strutted past him, ignoring the little complaint he let roll down his tongue when I passed. Something about having the right to smack me upside the head. I heard the door slide shut behind me and the patter of feet as they skidded through the dirt to catch up with me. Soon, Sano's comforting presence made itself known to my right, towering over me and purposely blocking the sun from my eyes. It was a little strange having a younger mate that was taller than you, but it was something I found myself attached to, and I grinned another grin.

It was silent for most of the walk, until we finally got to where we needed to be to buy something things for dinner that night. The hustle and bustle of people was just as crazy as it always was, but Sano and I managed to get to our destination without any problems. I bent over and started looking at some of the rice, but turned my head when Sano started heading the other way.

"Oro..?"

"Relax," He kept walking, waving a hand into the air. "Do your thing, I'll be right back."

Shrugging, I continued to search the food in front of me, stuck between wondering what Kaoru would want me to cook for her tonight, and what Sano would most enjoy getting into his thin frame. Well, let's see, Miss Kaoru asked me to get something for _her_ to make, but she doesn't have too much luck when it comes to making food, so that would only result in a wasted trip here. On the other hand, if she asked me to do the cooking, everyone would be satisfied. They all seem to like my cooking. Besides, from the looks of things, Sano doesn't get near enough food as he needs to, and deserves a good meal tonight.

There, that wasn't so hard to figure out! My finger raised and pointed to the item I wished to get.

* * *

With a handful of goods and Sano walking behind me close enough to be the very shoes on my feet, (and carrying his share of food, too…) we made our way to the dojo. The streets slowly started to clear as we got to the less populated streets and paths. The dojo was in site, and I picked up the pace a little. Not only was I anxious to get there, but I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I usually try to ignore those feelings, but they always come back to bite me in the end. So my eyes shifted as we continued our walk, the adrenaline pumping and the alertness growing as the hair on the back of my neck started to stand out.

Sano… is one of the most perceptive people you can find. With one glance of my face, he put himself on the edge too, watching out for anyone and anything.

"Kenshin…"

Whatever he was going to say, he never got the chance to say it, as something small and sharp came whizzing by my ear at incredible speed. I heard Sano gasp and turn sharply on his heels, as did I, but we didn't see anyone there. I took a step forward as Sano took one back, and we both faces opposite directions to expand our sights.

_Fsst!_

Another object came flying at us, and I shoved Sano down to the ground with me, our recently bought food splattering and sprawling onto the dirt. So much for that…

"Dammit!" Sano hissed. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

I was up and on my feet in a second, dragging Sano up with me and trying to haul him in the opposite direction of the dojo. If someone was here and aiming for us, heading to Miss Kaoru's would only endanger her and whoever else might be there.

_Fsst! Fsst!_

My shoulder twitched to the side, nearly escaping the oncoming threat, but the second one nipped my other shoulder. Not a major wound by any means, not even any blood, but I did feel it slice my skin.

"Sano!" I called to him to gain his attention, and we were both running down the street, eyes searching but not being able to find anything. My hand rested instinctively on my hilt as we ran. Another small wave flew past us, and we ran faster.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sano's brows had lowered in anger like they always did when he was at a disadvantage. His fists tightened as he kept on running beside me.

Somehow, the knot in my stomach tightened but it was too late for me to shout any type of warning.

The nauseating sound of flesh being cut sounded through my ears, and the spurt of blood that sprayed from Sano's bad shoulder flashed in the corner of my eye. My brows raised in concern, but Sano kept on running at the same pace, not even mentioning the knife that was sticking outof his body. We rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Sano…"

"Don't worry about it, Kenshin," he waved me off, reaching back himself and firmly gripping the knife's handle. With a wince he yanked it out and dropped it to the ground, the blade covered in a slick black now oozing fresh crimson, soaking into the dirt. Bright scarlet started to blossom on Sano's gi, but he paid it no mind, his hand resting on my shoulder to push me, reminding me that we needed to keep moving. I nodded as I ran, and he stayed right behind me, our feet padding hastily on the ground.

_Fsst!_

A knife came flying right at me, and on instinct, I pulled out my reverse blade and deflected it at the last moment. I could almost feel Sanosuke grinning madly behind me, amused, but now was not the time. I kept running, listening intently to the sound of Sano's footfalls behind me to make sure he was still with me, as well as the tempo of his breathing.

It seemed as though we were running for at least fifteen minutes before the blades stopped coming. Slowing to a stop, I turned and started heading for the dojo, Sano at my side like a loyal puppy. He was always there.

"Sano, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"We should take a look at your shoulder, that we should."

"Kenshin, do you really think I'm gonna be taken down by a dinky little knife?" He smirked at me cockily, and I sighed, knowing that he was probably right. "I'll clean up when we get there."

I was still worried, naturally. Not only because Sano had been injured, although not evenmildly, and I wasn't fast enough to react and prevent it, but someone was after me. And if that someone didn't know that Sanosuke and I were connected, they did now.

Not to mention, we were gonna have to have leftovers tonight.


End file.
